The Sleeping Sound of Snow
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: ONESHOT Um acidente durante uma missão. Dias que nevam e SasuxNaru para voces. FELIZ NATAL


**Notas da autora:** Meu presente de natal, a todos vocês escritores do Fanficton net. Uma SasuxNaru rsrsr. Para as leitoras da minha outra fancfic de Naruto, gomen só será atualizada em janeiro. Uma tradução de um doushijin. Espero que apreciem XD. Mais explicações no fim do cap. Ah é, essa estória se passa depois da luta contra o Haku e Zabuza.

**Legenda :**

_Itálico: _pensamentos

**Negrito**: escritos em papeis ou na palma da mão.

_**Negritoitalico ou linhas separadoras : **_passagem do tempo

(notas retardadas minhas)

PS: eu não costumo usar diálogos em modo de script, mas foi necessário u.u desculpa aí pra que não curte.

**The Sleeping Sound of Snow – by ****Ichihara Tetsuno**

**Tradução por Anjo Setsuna**

Era inverno em Konoha, nas proximidades da vila em meio às árvores com neve, ocorria mais uma missão do time Sete. Sasuke com uma katana curta em punho, vestido com um grosso casaco, observava seu alvo encurralado entre uma larga e velha árvore.

Sasuke: Se você devolver a criança para nós calmamente, deixaremos você viver. Vida ou Morte... Escolha o que você preferir. – o jovem Uchiha dizia frio como sempre.

Alvo (XD): E-eu devolvo a criança!! – um homem encurralado respondeu tremulo – Apenas poupe minha vida, por favor...!

Naruto: Então devolva-a

O ninja loiro, que observava calado ao lado do moreno, estendeu a mão fazendo sinal para que a pequena criança vítima de um seqüestro largasse seu algoz e fosse até ele. A criança assustada soltou-se do homem e correu imediatamente para os braços abertos receptivos do loiro. O seqüestrador aproveitou a pequena distração da criança correndo e lançou uma pequena bomba de mão, com uma tarja explosiva detonadora.

BOOM!

Um grande clarão e fumaça.

Seqüestrador: Hehehe toma isso bastardo!

O seqüestrador ria tapando seus olhos da fumaça ainda remanescente da explosão, ia se levantar para atacar quando em meio a nuvem de fumaça viu Sasuke aparecer.

SLASH SLASH (tentativa da autora de onomatopéia para algo sendo cortado ç.ç)

O homem não teve tempo de piscar, logo era golpeado sem dó pelo Uchiha, que o cortava e fincava a lamina com ódio.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

A criança no chão gritava apavorada, Naruto estava caído ao seu lado com sangramentos em sua cabeça, com um dos seus braços protegendo a menina da extinta explosão. Sasuke se preparava para mais um golpe, quando uma mão segura seu braço.

- Sasuke. Ele já está morto.

Em meio a fumaça, o sensei do time sete segurava o braço de seu aluno, sendo seguido por Sakura e um dos seus cães farejadores.

Sakura: Naruto! Agüente firme!

A garota de cabelos rosa olhava aflita seu companheiro de time. O jovem Uchiha apenas se limitou a olhar por sobre seus ombros. Viu a kunoichi segurar a mão do loiro enquanto ele jazia por sobre a neve branca tingida de pontos vermelhos.

* * *

No hospital de konoha, um médico conversava na recepção com o tutor do time sete e seus dois alunos. 

Médico: Não há nada para se preocupar, depois de uma semana ele estará completamente curado.

Sakura: Que bom!

Sasuke: Hun.

Médico: Há apenas... um problema...

Naruto enquanto isso observava a janela do quarto do hospital, algo parecia diferente.

Médico: Na sua atual condição ele não conseguirá ouvir.

_**No quarto de hospital... **_

Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN!

O loiro, com a cabeça enfaixada, exclamava feliz ao ver a garota na porta do seu quarto.

Sakura: Naruto!

A jovem kunoichi respondeu, entrando no quarto junto com seu sensei e o companheiro de time moreno.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke!

O sensei acenou sorridente como sempre e Sasuke se limitou a entrar no quarto, com suas mãos nos bolsos como de costume.

Naruto: Hahaha! Eu acho que falhei como um ninja.

O loiro coçou a nuca, num gesto de vergonha típico dele.

Naruto: Mas hei! Foi apenas dessa vez, na próxima eu vou vencer sensei!

O moreno olhou surpreso seu amigo, mesmo depois de vencido o loiro não se deixava abater.

Naruto: Hum? O que é isso?

Kakashi entregou um pequeno bilhete nas mãos de Naruto.

Naruto:- Ehh??

**Aprender a ler lábios é uma boa oportunidade de treinamento**

O loiro olhou seu sensei confuso.

Kakashi:- É isso ai! - o sensei afirmou cruzando os braços - Um ninja deve ser capaz de entender uma conversa apenas olhando os movimentos dos lábios. Naruto! Você não bom nisso.

Uma gota escorria pela cabeça de Naruto, não entendia nada. Enquanto Sakura olhava séria para explicação de seu professor. Sasuke parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Kakashi: Pense que essa é sua chance e treine duro. Mas, não se esforce muito.

Sakura: Sensei, tire sua mascara e diga isso a ele.

Naruto:_Eu não to entendendo nada do que eles estão dizendo... – _o loiro se sentia perdido.

Sasuke continuava calado, afogado em seus pensamentos. Em sua mente só vinha a cena de Naruto ferido, caído na neve.

Sasuke_: Se eu tivesse sido um segundo mais rápido... _– o moreno lamentava a si mesmo apertando os punhos .

Kakashi: ... também, fazer as coisas apenas por você mesmo, pode ser difícil...

O sensei continuava seu discurso, observando Sasuke.

Kakashi: Sasuke! – o sensei pousou a mão na cabeça do moreno, o tirando de seus devaneios.- Vá e siga Naruto por aí.

Sakura: EH!!!

Kakashi: Não é bom amigos homem cuidarem um do outro?

Sakura: Eu... acho que sim.

Inner Sakura: Kyaa! Namorados?!

Kakashi: Sasuke... Você não deve proteger apenas os que estão na sua frente.

Sasuke ficou estático com as palavras do seu sensei. Kakashi sorriu para seu aluno e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Kakashi: Além disso, Iruka-sensei está em missão. É a sua chance. Lute!

Sasuke: _Maldito Jounin...! – pensou aborrecido – Como se ele entendesse dos sentimentos das pessoas..._

Naruto: Nani? -na cama Naruto olhava para a cara perturbada de seu amigo, ouvindo a porta ser fechada ficando apenas ele e seu amigo.

Na recepção após algum tempo Naruto aguardava sentado, com sua cabeça ainda enfaixada por causa dos ferimentos, em um dos sofás do saguão de entrada. Como o sofá estava de costas para o corredor, não percebeu a aproximação de alguém, colocando um grosso casaco de inverno em suas costas.

Naruto: Hum? – reconheceu aquelas mãos – Obrigado! – deu um de seus largos sorrisos.

Sasuke: Sim... _O cheiro do sangue do Naruto..._

O moreno analisava o cheiro deixado em suas mãos pelo casaco do loiro, enquanto o esperava terminar de abotoar o casaco, para irem embora.

_**Naruto POV Naquela noite**_

_- Sasuke... Me olhou de forma tão estranha... _

Eu caminhava pela neve fria. Ia para casa distraído.

- _Bem, eu mesmo me acho estranho olhando dessa maneira. Por que... agora, a pressão do silêncio me rodeia. _

Finalmente chego em casa, mas paro em frente ao portão e olho as manchas de sangue em meu casaco antes de entrar.

- _Claro que não vou ficar surdo... Mas isso me da agonia._

Finalmente entro e me deito na cama, em minha mente o olhar de Sasuke permanecia me intrigando.

_- Talvez Sasuke me odeie também. Ele nunca me disse nada assim... Mas eu tenho medo que ele saiba que sou um monstro._ _Mesmo que eu sempre, sempre mantenha segredo disso pra ele. Mesmo assim meu peito dói... _

E divagando sobre esses pensamentos, fecho meus olhos e lentamente adormeço.

_**Naruto POV end**_

* * *

RINGGGGGGGG 

O despertador soava pelo quarto.

TAP

Alguém apertou o botão para silenciá-lo.

PUFT

Um nariz sendo apertado por mãos pálidas.

Naruto: Humm... – resmungou sonolento.

O portador da mão permaneceu com ela firme sobre seu nariz.

Naruto: AGR! Ar ar! Droga! – sentou-se enfezado sobre a cama – O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Sasuke olhou Naruto indiferente, retirando a mão do nariz dele.

Naruto: Brrr está frio!!! - reclamou abraçando si mesmo, vendo a janela aberta. – Você vem aqui sem minha permissão!! E através da minha janela!

Sasuke: Aff, eu vim buscar você...

O moreno dizia irritado, apontando um papel escrito para Naruto com os dizeres:

**Como você está surdo agora, não ia ouvir seu despertador. Ele ia ficar tocando até acordar todos seus vizinhos.**

Naruto: Err...

O loiro resmungou coçando sua nuca, como sempre fazia quando está encabulado. Sasuke observava os copos de lamen instantâneo na pequena mesa ao lado da cama de Naruto. O loiro bocejava preguiçosamente, quando Sasuke o puxou pela gola da camisa do pijama resultando em um grito de protesto, apontando outro papel escrito.

Naruto: Ah! O que é agora? – gritou.

**Comida. O que você quer comer? **– Sasuke apontava o papel um pouco vermelho.

Naruto: Ora lamen é claro! – disse olhando zangado e tossindo depois.

Sasuke olhou mortalmente para Naruto, arrancando arrepios da espinha do loiro, deixando claro que aquela era a resposta errada.

_**Naquela tarde...**_

O time sete descansava após uma tarde de treinos, Kakashi e Sasuke apoiavam suas costas em uma árvore, enquanto Naruto e Sakura estavam sentados embaixo de outra grande arvore.

Sakura: Sasuke, eu ouvi que você fez o café da manhã? – a kunoichi perguntava brincando de riscar o chão com um graveto, enquanto Naruto estava ao seu lado sentado.

Sasuke: Hun ... Não é da sua conta. – respondeu pouco educado.

Kakashi: Hehehe, bom muito bom. – ria lendo seu livrinho

Sakura: Ma-mas eu não... – gaguejou sem graça pela resposta.

O sensei ouvindo a conversa apareceu por trás de Sasuke, puxando suas bochechas.

Kakashi: Se continuar carrancudo desse jeito, terá rugas. – puxou mais suas bochechas – Ele não quis dizer isso, ele sente muito não é?

Sasuke: Seu jounin bastardo! – reclamou.

Sakura: O que você está fazendo com o Sasuke-kun?! – berrou.

Sasuke tentava se soltar enquanto Naruto ria muito apontando o dedo para o moreno. O sensei apenas refletia sobre as atitudes de Sasuke.

Kakashi:_ Você sabe melhor do que ninguém, que esse carinha é excessivamente sensível às emoções das outras pessoas._

* * *

Naruto: Frio... – resmungou. 

O loiro caminhava de volta para sua casa naquela noite depois do treino. Como estava com muito frio, abraçava a si mesmo, tentando se aquecer. Estava andando pelas ruas cheias de Konoha, quando alguém lhe da um esbarrão o derrubando no chão.

Naruto: Ahh! – o loiro cai de joelhos na neve.

Dois homens dão uma pequena risada, olhando o garoto no chão e continuam seu caminho. Naruto gemeu de dor, massageando seu braço atingido com o esbarrão. Mas percebe algo faltando, vira-se rapidamente.

Naruto: Ei! Eles roubaram minha carteira...

POF

Naruto sente algo tocar sua testa e olha para cima.

Sasuke: Não saia por aí assim.

Naruto: Sasuke...O-obrigada...

Sasuke: ...

O jovem uchiha observava os ladrões.

Ladrão1:_ Aquele idiota..._

Ladrão 2: Não faça nada, aquele é um Uchiha. – outro homem advertiu segurando o ombro de seu companheiro.

Sasuke:_ Hn..._

O moreno observou por um tempo os dois homens roubando as pessoas que passavam. Após um tempo pegou a mão de seu amigo loiro e começou a escrever com a ponta do dedo na palma da mão dele:

**Apenas por um tempo... Dependa de mim.**

Após o ocorrido, os dois ninjas caminhavam tranquilamente para casa de Naruto, lado a lado alheios ao mundo ao redor. O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso, olhando a sacola de compras que Sasuke carregava enquanto abraçava a si mesmo com frio.

Naruto: Hum... Sabe Sasuke, obrigado... – disse tímido. – Eu fique feliz com o café da manhã também... Ter café da manhã preparado pra mim... E comer um assim, é a primeira vez que fazem isso por mim. Então o que eu posso dizer...

Sasuke o olhou sério, ouvindo suas palavras e puxou a mão do loiro.

Naruto: Hum... O que?

O moreno novamente pegou a mão do seu amigo para escrever:

**Você quer comer amanha?**

O loiro deu um sorriso sincero, segurando a ponta do dedo que Sasuke usou para escrever.

Naruto: Hehe... Qualquer coisa ta bom...

Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso com o toque, corou um pouco com a resposta e deu um pequeno sorriso. Esquecendo sua mão ali, ficando de mãos juntas com seu amigo.

_**Naruto POV**_

_- Meu __coração, esta pulsando tão rápido. Era a primeira vez que eu via Sasuke sorrindo. A primeira vez que ficamos de mãos dadas. Parecia que era uma mentira que eu era surdo. _

TUM TUM (onomatopéia de coração batendo -.-'')

_- Eu me sinto tão perto do Sasuke agora mais do que era antes_.

TUM TUM

_**Mini flash back**_

Os dois ninjas chegam à porta da casa de Naruto, novamente Sasuke pega a mão do loiro para escrever:

**Está tarde, então vou ficar aqui essa noite para fazer comida para você. **

_**Fim do mini flash back**_

TUM TUM TUM TUM

_- Suas costas são tão quentinhas..._

TUM TUM

Nós estávamos agora deitados de costas um para o outro. Eu com meu pijama, escondido debaixo do lençol, enquanto Sasuke estava por cima do lençol com seu grosso casaco dormindo com a roupa que tinha chegado aqui.

_- Com nossas costas juntas, eu posso sentir o coração do Sasuke bater..._

TUM TUM

_- Eu não sei como esse sentimento se chama... Mas eu penso que Sasuke definitivamente é especial para mim. – eu refletia meio adormecido _

_- Sempre observei Sasuke tão distante... Também seria legal saber o que ele pensa de mim..._

TUM TUM

_- Isso é..._

TUM TUM

_- Não tem como isso acontecer... Quando ele souber quem sou realmente, com certeza irá me rejeitar. Eu tenho medo do que Sasuke dirá.Um dia, eu terei que ouvir essas palavras. _

TUM TUM

_- Mesmo que eu seja alvo do seu ódio... _

TUM TUM

_- Mesmo que eu seja machucado..._

TUM TUM

_- Um grito ecoa em meu corpo..._

_**Naruto POV end **_

* * *

_**No Hospital de Konoha após alguns dias**_

Médico: Seus ouvidos simplesmente não curaram.

Naruto estava sentado observando o médico conversar com seu sensei após examiná-lo. Após o doutor analisar algumas anotações em sua prancheta continuou.

Médico: Será necessário hospitaliza-lo já que o quadro dele não mudou.

Kakashi: Isso pode estar relacionado de alguma forma com sua saúde mental?

Médico: Essa é uma possibilidade... Mas me deixe examina-lo melhor primeiro.

Sasuke encostado na parede do quarto observava silenciosamente o loiro.

_**Naruto DREAM ON**_

Naruto: Neve... Hum? Onde eu estou?

Os flocos de neve caiam gentilmente pelo dedos do loiro. Ele olhou para o céu admirado.

Naruto: _Alguma coisa me faz sentir um pouco triste e... um pouco nostálgico..._

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi.

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Você está atrasado! Tá na hora do time se encontrar!

Naruto: _Oh ... isso é um sonho._ - Haha! - _Sasuke apareceu no meu sonho.- _Esta certo! Sasuke! É no país das Ondas não é? Eu vou ver o que todo mundo ta fazendo ok?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: _Hun?.. Eu não consigo ouvir a voz do sasuke_. _Oh esta certo. Eu acho que estou surdo agora ..._

BUMP

Naruto: Hum!? Ouch...

O loiro sentiu algo molhar seu rosto, de repente só viu o corpo de Sasuke indo ao chão. Seus olhos se arregalaram, ao ver pequenas poças de sangue formadas na neve. O moreno estava em seu colo todo perfurado de agulhas ninjas (1).

TUM TUM

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

_**Naruto DREAM OF**_

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

O loiro sentou na cama arfando, segurou os lençóis com agonia. Um sonho apenas um sonho, bem ruim.

_**Naruto POV on **_(o ultimo gente XD prometo)

TUM TUM

_- O corpo do Sasuke estava ficando frio. O cheiro do sangue na neve. _

TUM TUM

_- A voz do sasuke e sua respiração e seu pulso desaparecendo._

TUM TUM

- _Sasuke estava ali, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada_.

TUM TUM

_- Só podia ouvir meu próprio coração batendo como louco. _

TUM TUM TUM TUM

- _Eu fui apenas capaz de fugir pra longe. Eu sou fraco. Sasuke protegeu meu eu fraco e no fim disso sua vida foi roubada. O preço por fugir é sempre muito cruel. Eu estou tentando fazer isso de novo? Se eu fugir para sempre, eu certamente o perderei na próxima vez. Eu não capaz de ouvir a voz de Sasuke na verdade. Eu NÃO POSSO FUGIR! Eu não posso fugir. Eu tenho que ver o Sasuke. _

Os médicos naquela noite, certamente deram de cara com minha cama. Eu fugi pela janela, naquela noite fria que nevava. Corri de pijama mesmo, precisava vê-lo.

_- Eu tenho que encontrar Sasuke e contar a ele sobre mim. E então... Eu colocarei um fim nisso e pararei de fugir dele. _

Eu parei no meio caminho e apoiei minhas mãos nos joelhos, sentido algo quente em meu rosto.

_- Hum?... Por que eu estou chorando?..._

- Naruto?

Essa voz... Eu virei minha cabeça em direção aquela voz tão conhecida.

- Sa-Sasuke...

TUM TUM

- Eu... eu... tenho uma coisa que realmente preciso te contar...

Ele me olhou surpreso. Os flocos de neve caiam tão gelados...

TUM TUM

- Mesmo que você ouça isso e nunca mais queira me ver...

TUM TUM

- Mas a verdade é, meu corpo...

Ele novamente puxou minha mão, mas dessa vez para um abraço tão quente. Tão confortante.

- Você... Não precisa falar nada.

Ele apertou o abraço e começou a falar perto do meu ouvido.

- Aqueles que não carregam nenhuma cicatriz não são inúteis.

Abri um pouco mais meus olhos, sentido sua respiração tão próxima de mim. Me aconcheguei naquele abraço, apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Mas, eu não posso perdoar esse ferimento, porque ele lhe faz sofrer. Eu sempre, sempre te observei por um bom tempo. Eu juro que ficarei mais forte e protegerei você pelo resto da minha vida. Eu nunca quero deixar você. Eu... Amo... Você.

As lágrimas corriam soltas por meu roto, nem mesmo eu entendia por que. Mas apertei um pouco mais Sasuke confessando.

- Eu... Eu não consigo ouvir você...

E chorei mais forte. Só podia sentir a respiração de Sasuke próximo ao meu ouvido e não entendia uma palavra sequer.

- Eu sei...

_- Mas a força daqueles braços, que tremeram ao me abraçar. Do calor do seu corpo e da sua respiração e pulos que caíram. Eu entendi que tipo de sentimentos Sasuke tinha. Eu não conseguia parar a lágrimas. Eu chorei tanto. E Sasuke me abraçou o tempo todo. E quando o tempo passou e lágrimas pararam, depois que eu percebi que... eu podia ouvir de novo..._

Caminhamos silenciosamente de volta. Sasuke me entregou meu casaco de inverno. Mas vimos ao longe nosso sensei encostado em uma árvore.

Kakashi: Sim...Afirmativo.

BEEP (barulhinho de sinal de rádio XD)

O sensei parecia irado.

Kakashi: Fufufu... Então vocês voltaram de seu encontro noturno.

Sasuke: Geh... – ele parecia assombrado com a cara de Kakashi.

Kakashi: Agora mesmo, todos os médicos do hospital estão em alvoroço. Na verdade, desde que Naruto deu um grito e desapareceu do seu quarto. Normalmente você pensa que isso é um rapto vocês não acham?

Naruto: Eu-eu-eu sinto muito!!!

Na manha seguinte eu estava na recepção do hospital lendo mais um bilhete

**Naruto, fico feliz que saiu do hospital – Sakura. **

_- No final, eu não disse ao Sasuke nada. E não pude ouvir nada do que ele me falou. _

Naruto: Hehe...

Eu ria lendo o pequeno bilhete enquanto esperava na recepção, quando sinto algo tocar minhas costas. Um casaco de inverno escorria por meus ombros.

_- Desde aquele dia estamos conectados. _

Sasuke: Vamos pra casa.

Naruto: Okay!

Dei um dos meus sinceros sorrisos ao vê-lo ali.

_- Porque nós... Temos algo mais do que certas palavras._

**OWARI**

(1) essa cena se refere à luta de Naruto e companhia contra Haku. Quando o Sasuke protege Naruto e fica parecendo almofada de agulha XD.

**Notas da autora**: Kya n.n ainda é natal consegui (aponto relogio marcado 22.30 do dia 25/12/07)

Consegui, para verem o original basta ir no **http (dois pontos) (barra barra) sasuxnaruislove (ponto) snowfaerie (ponto) net (barra)index (ponto) php**.e ler o doujinshin com esse nome .

Eu tinha mais coisa para falar mas acabei esquecendo XD. Bem é isso FELIZ NATAL a todos! E desculpem os erros de portugues e tradução (se lerem o orginal XD) mas nao tenho beta e fiz isso hoje n.n . Reviews? ç.ç


End file.
